This device relates to a swivelable adapter device for positioning a variety of work attachments to a skid steer loader. More particularly, this swivelable adapter device provides a means to facilitate attachment of a work tool, and then to rotate the tool using a rotatable forward mounting plate which is pivotally disposable so as to permit work tool engagement of a fallen tree resting at an angle. The invention is further adaptable to various industry skid steer loaders and accepts common skid steer loader attachment tools.
A standard task during tree-trimming cleanup efforts, for example, following a major hurricane, is the removal of downed trees. Many times downed trees are resting precariously on structures and resting at various angles. Tools and devices presently exist to grasp and collect downed trees, but none exists for skid steer loaders that have a manual swivel capability of 90 degrees of rotation. This lack of the capability to grasp a downed tree resting at an angle means possible further damage to a structure.
What is new and unobvious in this present invention is the ability to adapt a work tool to a skid steer loader, attach working implements, then rotate working implements to a range of angles from horizontal to vertical using manual force to rotate, and lock the device in a fixed position.
There is a need for an adapter positioned between a skid steer loader and a work tool attachment that allows addressing of the work tool piece at various angles. Some adapters rotate a few degrees from the typical front mount setting position of horizontal.
The Smith swivel adapter rotates from a horizontal position to a vertical position. The rotation of the swivel adapter is a full ninety degrees from a horizontal position to a vertical position.
Hydraulic system compatibility of an attachment device is a problem for many skid steer loaders because the hydraulic system connector pin to control attachments may differ among various skid steer models. The hydraulic system compatibility problem is overcome in the Smith swivelable adapter device by the elimination of the use of hydraulics to rotate the forward work tool mounting plate. The forward tool mounting plate can easily be rotated manually by hand.